Pulling Strings
by Bamabayybayy
Summary: Meet Olivia Grace, the youngest daughter of the one and only Palpatine. She is the only Force sensitive child in her family, so her father has big plans for her. She's sent to the Jedi to manipulate a certain master. However, as she learns more about this Jedi knight, will her feelings become more than an act? (Rated T for possible future scenes)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! To start off I apologize for the short, short chapter. This is really just kind of a prologue kind of thing. I'll write longer chapters in the future, I promise! Star Wars and all it's characters, story lines, etc. are NOT mine. However, Olivia Grace and some other unrecognized characters are! Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

It was dark and unnaturally quiet for the main city on Naboo. The only noise came from stray cats rummaging through dumpsters and the light breathing

from the figure on the roof. Olivia Grace was doing no harm, she was simply meditating on the roof of the home she resided in with her family. The

seventeen year old exhaled deeply before laying back and opening her eyes, searching the star specked sky. "Olivia?" She darted up, startled. "Father.

You startled me." "I apologize, my dear. What are you doing out here?" The girl turned and sat back on the roof. "Meditating. The Jedi came to our class

again today." She missed the obvious disgust written across her father's features. He cleared his throat. "The same one?" "Yes. Master Kenobi asked

again if I was interested in his proposition. Perhaps I will take it. Imagine, Father. You a senator, your youngest daughter a Jedi. It would do nothing but

help your position." She turned to look back at him, not missing the slight disgust. "I would not accept with such haste, dear one. I have a plan for you. A

much bigger plan. You will be the most important part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Technically, this is chapter 1. Hope you guys like it! :) **

* * *

Two years had passed. Two long, difficult years. She had come to learn that her father did indeed have plans for her. Plans for his own gain,

unfortunately. "Hey Olivia! Catch!" Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and jumped to the next roof quickly, catching the prize she had just gained. "Come

on, Lang! Homeward bound!" She laughed, slipping through the open window to her room, Langdon close behind. She sank to the floor, tossing the

pouch onto her bed. "Olivia Grace! Are you home?" "Yeah Mom!" "Were you out thieving again!" "Of course not, mom!" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why don't

you just tell your ma the truth, Livvy?" "Awh come on Lang. Don't be going soft on me now. You know I can't." She pushed herself up and settled on

the bed, dumping the small diamonds out of the pouch. "Why'd your dad want those anyway?" Langdon sat down across from her. "They owed him

a...debt. That's all." She sighed, placing them back into the bag and putting it in her pocket "I have to get these to him. I'm guessing you're staying

here?" "Yeah. I'll see if your ma needs some help." She nodded before heading down the stairs and out the door. The walk to the Senate building was

short, and before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of her father. "I trust you got the required items, Olivia?" "Of course. Don't I always?"

She tossed the bag onto his desk. "Very good. Take a seat, my dear. I have a new job for you. Quite a big job as well." She did as she was told, her

gold eyes focused intently on him. "My dear, you know how I feel about the...Jedi." He sneered. She nodded "Of course. How we both feel, Father."

"Indeed. I wish to bring the Jedi order down, but the only way I can do that..." He trailed off. Her eyes widened in understanding. "Is from the inside.

You mean to send me in there! To pair me with those pests!" She stood swiftly. "Sit down, Olivia." Reluctantly, she did so. "We can take them down

once and for all. Once they are gone, nothing will stop me from taking power. I will be the king and you, my darling daughter, the greatest princess to

live." They shared a smirk. "If that is the case, then so be it. I will go to Master Kenobi tomorrow morning." The sentence was said with much disdain,

but she could not refuse. "That's my girl. I know you will do me proud. Now leave me to my work." She stood, gave a slight bow, and left the room.


End file.
